


Trussed up like a... rabbit?

by I_am_a_friendly_cat



Series: Kink...vember? 2020 [2]
Category: Chronicles of Ancient Darkness - Michelle Paver
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Kinkvember day 1, rope play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_friendly_cat/pseuds/I_am_a_friendly_cat
Summary: Renn persuades Torak to try some more... exotic sexual positions.Featuring two clueless mates trying to figure out how to be kinky and sexy.First kink pretty tame, shit's gonna get wilder later on.I also had to flip a coin to decide who would be tied up cause honestly it coulda been either of them.
Relationships: Torak/Renn
Series: Kink...vember? 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995604
Kudos: 1





	Trussed up like a... rabbit?

Torak looked at the rope Renn had shoved into his hands.

"You want me to... tie you up?" He asked, blinking slightly.

Renn nodded, blushing. "Naked," She added quietly, rolling her shoulder back. They had had sex before, definitely, but Renn had been building up to ask Torak to do this to her for almost a moon now. She liked being intimate with him, but he almost seemed embarrassed after they had fucked, as if he didn't know what to say to her. Renn _thought_ he enjoyed it, but also knew he would never initiate anything less vanilla, so she had brought up the idea of him tying her up.

"Uhm, okay." Torak said, blushing as well and keeping his eyes down on the rope, which Renn had woven from auroch hair.

"I thought it would be... fun," Renn said with a small smile, and Torak nodded.

"Uhm, yeah," He looked up at her, clearly awkward. "So, uh, you want to do this... now?"

She nodded. "Unless you have something else to do," She replied, pushing his shoulder gently and grinning.

Watching Torak fumble with the rope had amused Renn, given he was never usually this clumsy, and after a minute or so she sighed, reaching over and knocking the rope out of his hands.

"We can start with this," She murmured, placing a hand on his cheek and kissing him. Kissing had led to touching and touching to undressing, and Renn was now straddling Torak's lap, wearing only her lower underclothes as his tongue traced over her small breasts. She moaned slightly, cold air making her nipples puff out as Torak flicked his tongue against them.

"Tie me up now?" She asked softly, resting her forehead on his shoulder, and he nodded, tracing his hands round her waist to her back and pulling her down. She lay on her tummy on top of their sleeping-sack, goosebumps prickling over her skin as she let Torak pull down her lower underclothes and shuddering slightly when his fingers lightly traced her thighs and ass.

Torak reached for the rope and paused. "How do you want me to..."

"You choose," She replied, wanting him to just be dominant. "And you can be a bit... rough, if you want."

Torak swallowed and spent a bit of time figuring out how to tie Renn up. Eventually he pulled her legs apart and bent her knees so her calves were above her thighs and legs spread as far as they could go, then he pulled her arms behind her and crossed them before tying each wrist to the opposite ankle. When he was done Renn had very limited movement, but her legs were spread apart and giving him access for anything he might want to do later. With one final thought, he looped a piece of rope around her head and into her mouth, digging into the sides of her mouth, before tying it to the cross-section of the other ropes. Renn could now mostly only make moaning sounds, and couldn't stop herself drooling onto the ground.

Renn, for her part, was thoroughly enjoying Torak manhandling her and tying her up. When he was done she shivered slightly with anticipation, wondering what he would do next.

Torak was pretty sure he knew what she wanted him to do, and was assured when he lightly pressed a finger against her warm pussy and it came away wet. He licked his finger clean as Renn moaned, before stripping off his own underclothes and moving into a position that gave him access between her legs. He had been growing harder whilst he was tying her up, and now rubbed his cock slightly to grow it to his full length. He paused, running his hands over her body and touching her soft flesh, before having another idea and gripping her red hair sharply, pulling slightly. Renn moaned louder, and Torak took this as a good sign as he began to slowly push inside her.

Renn jerked her head back when Torak pulled her hair, and tensed when he slipped inside her, pleasure coursing out from her pelvis. Torak pushed deeper as she moaned, and stopped when his dick was buried all the way inside her. They had fucked before, but never from this kind of position, and Renn felt fuller than she had ever been before. With her limbs all tied together, she could only moan and wiggle slightly as Torak pulled out and thrust back in. 

As Renn's walls tensed and clenched around his cock, Torak involuntarily gasped and pulled her hair harder, beginning to settle into a slow rhythm of his thrusts. Renn moaned louder and drooled around the rope in her mouth as Torak pushed harder and deeper inside her, pleasure shooting through both their bodies. Renn's limbs ached at the stressful positions they were in, and her mouth and scalp felt sore, but she was soaking wet as Torak slammed into her. 

It didn't take long for either of their orgasms to bubble up, but Renn came first, her pussy tensing hard around Torak's member as cum dripped down her thighs, and she moaned loudly, almost a scream, letting her head fall forward and be caught by Torak's grip on her hair. Torak only lasted for a few more thrusts, lower body shaking, before slamming deep into his mate and shooting his own cum inside her. They both paused, panting for a moment as sweat and cum dripped down their bodies, before Torak pulled himself out and kneeled next to her.

"Do you want me to untie you?" He asked, and Renn nodded weakly, limbs screaming to be let go. Torak fumbled with the ropes and eventually managed to untie her, and she groaned and straightened out her legs and arms, spitting the drool out and wiping her mouth. She lay on her tummy for a moment, before turning round and smiling up at him.

"That was amazing." She murmured, sitting up and stretching out her arms, and Torak blushed slightly and nodded.

"Yeah." He agreed as she moved towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting against him. He kissed her lightly and smiled.

"I love you."

Renn groaned as she stretched her legs out against the cramp. "Love you too." She replied, pulling him back for a deeper kiss before looking up at the stars and hiding her smile.


End file.
